


Watching Them Work

by chensuu



Category: Emergency!
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, snakebite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:52:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8086030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chensuu/pseuds/chensuu
Summary: Doc Frick's thoughts on Johnny and Roy's working relationship.





	

Watching Them Work

Dr. Frick observes the two paramedics work with a curious sense of wonder. Each movement of their bodies is a fluid measurement of the other’s energy, the ebb and flow of their arms and voices, a soulful minuet. Their balance and equilibrium is so in tandem, that it’s a joy for him to watch them interact.

Desoto is good looking in an all American sort of way. He’s a natural redhead and Frick is pretty certain that the carpets match the drapes. He’s cautious and probably a little bit older than his friend. Frick can tell by the steady and secure way he holds himself, that Desoto is a man who knows who he is, is amazing at what he does and isn’t out to impress anybody.   

Frick doesn’t see a ring on his finger but he can tell Desoto is a family man by the easygoing and concerned way he’s taking care of the boy. The lack of a ring doesn’t shock him; a lot of firemen choose not to wear them. He wouldn’t be surprised if the fresh faced ginger could produce a dozen pictures of his offspring from the wallet in his back pocket in record time.  There's probably a wedding photo somewhere in there too.  Guys like Desoto don’t cheat. People probably trust him with their deepest, darkest secrets. Desoto gives off a dependable vibe that says he’ll never screw you over and you trust him implicitly, just, like, that.

When Desoto speaks to his partner he’s not ordering him around, he’s discussing their next play, and offering support and advice often without even saying a word. Sometimes the other paramedic reads Desoto’s mind and completes his sentences and wow man that is just so far out! Frick is really impressed. It’s a rare and beautiful thing to see two people who are so much in sync with each other when they aren’t even sleeping together. 

At least Frick doesn’t think they are. 

The dark haired guy intrigues him. Frick savors the name. Gage.  Oh, he’s equally as smart as his partner but not at all reserved.  Probably a bit of a hot head.  Definitely good in bed. This is a guy who jumps first and asks questions later but is confident that he can do just about anything and do it remarkably well. Gage is…interesting.  Frick is surprised to see Mrs. Peterson deferring to him and she usually doesn’t budge an inch for anybody. The paramedic’s coloring is unique. Maybe American Indian? Frick isn’t sure. But he’d sure like a chance to find out.

He watches Gage lean across the young boy and give him a huge toothy grin and a pat on the shoulder. Despite the medication he’s under the boy smiles back.  Gage is a force of nature. It would be impossible for someone not to respond.  Frick can’t stop staring at the paramedic’s long legs filling out every angle and curve of his faded denim jeans. They go on for miles and miles. Gage is certainly gifted in that area. Not every man can wear jeans that well. He imagines the paramedic's long legs wrapped around him and barks out an order to Ozella just to clear the innuendo from his head.  He can’t afford to get cocky now just when things are going well. 

Gage sees him staring and his smile disappears. He’s suddenly all business now and isn't that just about the hottest thing ever? 

The reason Joyce Varner and her son are alive right now is because Gage and Desoto are fully trained compassionate professionals who know how to get the job done and refuse to take no for an answer.  They’re a walking compliment to the medical personnel who trained them. 

When Gage suddenly says, “Great work doc!” Frick feels himself start to blush. He’ll make time later to ask John Gage out for a cup of coffee.  Right now he needs to finish setting Joyce Varner’s leg.  He notices the puzzle book that was taped around the injured woman’s calf and grins. Gage certainly thinks outside the box. Maybe that open-mindedness will bode well for Frick later.

He smiles at Gage again and this time around the paramedic smiles back. 

END


End file.
